


You're a bigger addiction than cigarettes

by fenrissa, oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable dorks, Big Gay Love Story, Captain Niall Horan, Cute Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fanfiction, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, larry stylinson - Freeform, multi-branch store au
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenrissa/pseuds/fenrissa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Harry Styles to tylko 19-letni student pracujący w małym sklepiku wielobranżowym i wynajmujący mieszkanie wspólnie z dwoma współlokatorami. Jego życie towarzyskie ogranicza się do jednego przyjaciela, Nialla, a miłosne w ogóle nie istnieje. Chociaż w głowie Harry’ego wygląda to zgoła inaczej. Tam Styles żyje sobie szczęśliwie razem ze ślicznym klientem, który codziennie rano wpada do sklepu kupić paczkę swoich ulubionych papierosów. Szkoda tylko, że naprawdę Harry jest zbyt nieśmiały, by zrobić cokolwiek z najwyraźniej nim zainteresowanym chłopakiem o imieniu Louis. Ale spokojnie. Tu do akcji wkracza kapitan Niall, przejmując sprawy w swoje ręce.





	You're a bigger addiction than cigarettes

Harry Styles był tylko 19-letnim studentem biznesu, który starał się żyć samodzielnie. Dlatego uczył się w weekendy, a w ciągu tygodnia pracował w małym sklepiku wielobranżowym. Co prawda nie mógł pozwolić sobie na wiele, ale starczało mu na czesne, opłacanie mieszkania w jednej z londyńskich dzielnic, wynajmowanego razem ze współlokatorami i najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Niestety, na odwiedzanie domu rodzinnego nie tyle co nie miał środków, ale bardziej czasu. Czasem widywał się z siostrą, jeśli akurat wpadała do Londynu, ale były to krótkie spotkania – Harry czuł się bardzo niekomfortowo, kiedy u niego nocowała, ponieważ jego współlokatorzy byli… cóż, napaleńcami. A mimo że Gemma była starsza, Harry był w stosunku do niej bardzo opiekuńczy.  
Jego życie w zasadzie było nudne. Harry nie był zbyt towarzyskim dzieciakiem, dlatego miał tylko jednego przyjaciela. W dodatku nie interesował go tylko seks, a już na pewno nie z płcią przeciwną, co odróżniało go od rówieśników i potencjalnych randek. Harry chyba po prostu był romantykiem – widocznie naczytał się za dużo książek Nicholasa Sparksa…To wszystko powodowało, że w zasadzie jego jedyną rozrywką było oglądanie komedii romantycznych z kubełkiem lodów waniliowych w ręku i wypady do Nando’s z Niallem. No i jeszcze on. Jego wielkie zauroczenie. Chłopak o urodzie Piotrusia Pana, który codziennie rano przychodził do sklepu kupić paczkę złotych Marlboro. Harry nie mógł doczekać się tej rutyny od momentu, w którym rano otwierał oczy. Jak bardzo żałośnie by to nie brzmiało, to tylko dzięki temu ślicznemu i uroczemu klientowi Stylesowi chciało się przychodzić do pracy. Niestety, chociaż już przy jego drugiej wizycie, odkąd zaczął tu pracować, zauważył wytatuowany trójkąt na jego kostce, co oznaczało, że chłopak też gra w tej lidze – był zbyt nieśmiały, by kiedykolwiek do niego zagadać poza koniecznymi przy sprzedaży zwrotami. Nie powstrzymywało go to jednak przed fantazjami związanymi z tym pięknym palaczem, w których Harry zdobywa go jednym uśmiechem – jednak to tylko fantazje, a prawda jest taka, że chłopak zbyt go onieśmielał, by Styles był chociaż w stanie się do niego uśmiechnąć.

 

Tego pochmurnego, listopadowego poranka Harry z wypiekami na policzkach czekał na regularną wizytę swojego księcia na białym koniu, chowając odruchowo denerwujące go loki pod swoją zieloną beanie. Ze zniecierpliwieniem bębnił palcami o ladę, patrząc co chwilę na zegarek, którego wskazówki zbliżały się do godziny 9:20. W pewnym momencie niechcący zrzucił parę gazet, więc złorzecząc cicho pod nosem, schylił się i zaczął je zbierać. W tej samej chwili dzwonek wiszący nad wejściem ogłosił przybycie nowego klienta, co sprawiło, że Harry podskoczył z zaskoczenia, uderzając głową o blat. Jęknął głośno z bólu, w efekcie czego usłyszał dobiegający zza lady cichy chichot. Ten dźwięk tak go oczarował, że powoli wstał, masując swoją potylicę i wcale nie zdziwiło go, że właśnie stał przed nim uśmiechnięty obiekt jego westchnień.  
Louis nie mógł powstrzymać żenującego, dziewczyńskiego chichotu, wyrywającego mu się z ust, gdy obserwował chłopaka za ladą. Z niejakim rozczuleniem patrzył, jak ten gramoli się z powrotem na swoje miejsce, pocierając przy okazji głowę i powodując, że kilka loków wysypało się spod jego zielonej czapki, nadając mu jeszcze bardziej niewinnego wyglądu. Oczywiście Louis podejrzewał, że chłopak jest młody - nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat, ale w tym momencie wyglądał jak równolatek jednej z jego młodszych sióstr. Lekko skrępowany swoim napadem śmiechu, podszedł powoli do kontuaru.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał cicho.  
\- Tak, ja, uhm… Przepraszam, że musiałeś to widzieć, potrafię być naprawdę niezdarny - wymamrotał zażenowany Harry, wykręcając swoje długie palce w nerwowym geście. Oczywiście, że musiał się zbłaźnić akurat przed nim! - Podać to, co zwykle?  
\- Już nauczyłeś się, co zawsze kupuję? To chyba znak, że powinienem rzucić palenie. - Zaśmiał się, opierając się biodrem o ladę.  
\- Ja… Nie, to… Znaczy tak, palenie szkodzi, ale… - Harry mieszał się pod spojrzeniem tych przejrzyście niebieskich tęczówek, sięgając ręką po jego ulubione papierosy. Ale inaczej byś tutaj nie przychodził, chciał dodać, na co oczywiście nie zebrał wystarczająco odwagi. Zamiast tego powiedział coś, co zabrzmiało na odzywkę snobistycznego dupka: - Twoja decyzja, na co wydajesz pieniądze.  
\- Taa. - Louis uniósł brwi. Chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami i wysupłał z kieszeni czarnych, wytartych rurek pieniądze. - Reszty nie trzeba. Do widzenia. - rzucił przez ramię, wychodząc na zatłoczoną ulicę. Odpalił papierosa i zaciągnął się nim, z przyjemnością witając znajomy, gryzący dym w płucach. Może rzeczywiście powinien przystopować? Popatrzył na żarzącą się końcówkę papierosa. W końcu ruszył w dół ulicy, poganiany przez mamroczących pod nosem o blokujących przejście dupkach przechodniów. Udało mu się wypalić niemal całego papierosa, gdy dotarł do budynku firmy, w której pracował. Zgasił niedopałek w ogromnej donicy z palmą przed wejściem i głęboko westchnął. Zapowiadał się kolejny nudny dzień w biurze.

Tymczasem Harry stał oszołomiony z dwudziesto-funtowym banknotem w ręku. Miał ochotę sam walnąć się w twarz. Przecież ten chłopak z nim flirtował, prawda?! A on po prostu… Argh! Nic dziwnego, że jest skazany na oglądanie na ekranie, jak inni się szczęśliwie zakochują, kiedy on sam podkłada sobie kłody pod nogi. Przełknął gorzko ślinę, schował pieniądze do kasy i opadł czołem na ladę. W takiej pozycji zastał go jego najlepszy przyjaciel.  
\- Co tam, Hazz? - Niall strzelił balonem z gumy do żucia, wjeżdżając na deskorolce do sklepu.  
\- Dobij mnie - zachlipał Harry, nie unosząc głowy z blatu.  
\- Niee, komu bym wyjadał jedzenie z lodówki, gdybym to zrobił? - Uśmiechnął się blondyn, stając przed ladą. - I jak, był już ten twój ideał dzisiaj?  
\- Był! - zajęczał płaczliwie Styles.  
\- I?… - Irlandczyk zmusił go do kontynuowania, dźgając go palcem w policzek.  
\- Próbował ze mną flirtować, a ja go zgasiłem jakimś tekstem, że marnuje pieniądze. - wyszeptał bliski płaczu Harry, unosząc twarz z blatu.  
\- Ty idioto - odparł bezlitośnie Niall, pukając się palcem tym razem we własne czoło. - Musisz wziąć się w garść, bo skończysz sam w domu pełnym kotów.  
\- Ty to umiesz pocieszyć! - żachnął się Styles, patrząc z żalem na przyjaciela.  
\- Nie próbowałem cię pocieszyć, tylko zmotywować. - prychnął Horan, wyciągając puszkę Pepsi z lodówki. - Ile ty tu już pracujesz, co?  
\- Trzy miesiące. - Harry objął się ochronnie własnymi ramionami.  
\- A on jak długo tu przychodzi? - kontynuował blondyn, popijając kaloryczny napój.  
\- Od samego początku. - Styles przygryzł dolną wargę.  
\- Moim zdaniem trzy miesiące to wystarczający czas na ogarnięcie dupy i zagadanie do podobającego ci się chłopaka, tym bardziej jeśli on próbuje ci to ułatwić, nie sądzisz? - zapytał Irlandczyk, strzepując nieistniejące brudy z paznokci i nie zaszczycając młodszego przyjaciela ani jednym spojrzeniem.  
\- Tak myślę - wymamrotał Harry, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- A ty nawet nie znasz jego imienia, racja? - Niall uniósł wysoko jedną brew.  
\- Ok, ok, starczy, rozumiem! - westchnął w końcu zniecierpliwiony protekcjonalnym tonem przyjaciela Styles. - Jutro postaram się coś zagadać, obiecuję!  
\- Masz przynajmniej poznać jego imię, czy to jasne? - Horan zmrużył na niego oczy.  
\- Jasne jak twoje włosy - mruknął Harry. - A czy teraz możesz, proszę, pozwolić wrócić mi do pracy? Mam na zapleczu stosy piw do rozładowania, a ty zajęcia.  
\- Już spadam, pracusiu. - Wywrócił oczami Irlandczyk. - Widzimy się jutro?  
\- Jutro - parsknął Harry, obserwując, jak jego przyjaciel włącza się na swojej deskorolce w ruch na chodniku, prawie przejeżdżając jakąś dziewczynkę. Wzniósł błagalnie oczy w kierunku sufitu i oddalił się na zaplecze, by zmierzyć się z górą butelek i puszek piwa.

 

Dla Louisa dzień też nie potoczył się bezproblemowo. Niedługo po jego przyjściu, szef wpadł do pokoju, z obłędem w oczach wykrzykując coś o terminach i zleceniach, i opluwając przy okazji śliną najbliżej siedzących pracowników. Koniec końców okazało się, że wszyscy muszą zostać dłużej, bo ktoś na stołku kompletnie nie potrafi planować pracy i gospodarować czasem. Nie zdążył nawet zrobić sobie porannego kubka kawy, a kiedy w końcu miał moment dla siebie, było już za późno na jego ulubione potrójne espresso z odtłuszczonym mlekiem i musiał zadowolić się jakimiś popłuczynami. Papierosy skończyły mu się mniej więcej jakieś dwie godziny później, a kiedy wydostał się z biurowca i dotarł na stację metra, to jego właśnie odjechało. Nie chcąc czekać pół godziny na kolejne, złapał inną linię, przez nieuwagę wybierając zły peron i nim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, wylądował na kompletnym zadupiu. Prawie popłakał się ze złości, gdy zauważył, że padł mu telefon. Jakby tego było mało, dosłownie dwie przecznice od domu złapał go deszcz.  
Klucze z głuchym brzękiem spadły z komody i wylądowały na podłodze przy ścianie. Zaciekawiony Zayn wychylił się z kuchni, ale zanim zdążył o cokolwiek zapytać, Louis wyciągnął mu z ust skręta i głęboko się zaciągnął.  
\- Nie pytaj - ostrzegł, wydmuchując dym i odgarniając mokrą grzywkę z oczu.  
\- Czyżby sklep z uroczym chłopakiem był dzisiaj zamknięty? - zapytał ostrożnie, nie domagając się zwrotu używki. Na razie.  
\- Oh, był otwarty! - zaszydził, wciskając Zaynowi do ust skręta i ze złością rozbierając się z przemoczonych ubrań. - Szkoda tylko, że najwyraźniej uroczy chłopak wcale nie chce ze mną rozmawiać! - krzyknął, trzaskając drzwiami od łazienki.  
\- Okej - stwierdził zdezorientowany Zayn słysząc szum prysznica. Wzruszył ramionami, wracając do kuchni, gdzie aktualnie rozłożył się ze swoimi akwarelami.  
Po prysznicu Louis zdecydowanie poczuł się lepiej. Udało mu się nawet z uśmiechem wysłuchać relacji z ostatniej randki Zayna, oglądając seriale z Netflixa i dzieląc się z nim wczorajszą pizzą. Kładł się do łóżka zdecydowanie zbyt późno jak na normalny dzień tygodnia i w zdecydowanie lepszym humorze, z mocnym postanowieniem porozmawiania z uroczym chłopcem.

 

Kolejnego dnia Harry nerwowo obgryzał swoje krótkie paznokcie, czekając na przybycie chłopaka, który tak mu się podobał. Oczywiście to tylko dlatego, że obiecał Irlandczykowi, że pozna jego imię, a nie dlatego, żeby mu zależało, pff… Dla uspokojenia postanowił napić się parującej przed nim melisy, z kubka w kolorowe, kreskówkowe pieski, który dostał od jednego ze swoich współlokatorów, Liama. A przecież mówił mu, że woli kotki… Jego głębokie rozważania przerwał dźwięk dzwonka nad wejściem, a kiedy przeniósł tam wzrok, na widok znajomej, brązowej grzywki, gwałtownie wypluł zawartość swoich ust przed siebie.  
Louis odruchowo cofnął się o krok.  
\- Spokojnie, kolego! - Uniósł dłonie w pojednawczym geście. - Chcę tylko swoje papierosy i już mnie nie ma.  
\- Nie, to nie tak! - Harry zaczął panikować. - Przepraszam, nie wiem, czemu zawsze akurat przed tobą robię z siebie kretyna! - tłumaczył gorączkowo, nieświadomie machając rękami, aż w końcu strącił kubek na podłogę, przez co ten się rozbił, a melisa znalazła się aż pod nogami jego ulubionego klienta.  
Starszy chłopak uniósł brwi i zupełnie nagle wybuchł niepohamowanym śmiechem.  
\- Próbujesz mnie zabić? - zapytał, ocierając łzy radości zbierające się w kącikach i przekroczył nieszczęsną plamę. - Masz tu gdzieś jakąś szmatę? - spytał, kładąc dłoń na jego w marnej próbie uspokojenia panikującego dzieciaka.  
Harry umarł. HARRY OFICJALNIE UMARŁ. Palpitacje jego serca sprawiały, że zrobiło mu się niemiłosiernie gorąco, do tego zapomniał języka w gębie, a wszystko to przez jeden, głupi dotyk. Nie mógł oderwać oczu od tych niebieskich, łobuzerskich, patrzących na niego z naprzeciwka. Zdobył się tylko na lekkie kiwnięcie głową, podając swojemu bohaterowi pierwszą materiałową rzecz, na którą natknęła się jego wolna ręka. Nawet nie zorientował się, że wręczył mu swoją, tym razem niebieską, beanie.  
Louis pokręcił z uśmiechem głową, nakładając beanie i puszczając mu oczko. Chłopak był niesamowicie uroczy.  
\- Dzięki. Pasuje mi do oczu. - Sam sięgnął po stojącego w kącie mopa i zaczął wycierać podłogę, nucąc coś cicho. W końcu schylił się i zebrał potłuczone resztki kubka.  
Harry z otwartymi ustami obserwował poczynania swojego obiektu westchnień, mrugając ociężale. Dla pewności powolnym ruchem godnym leniwca, uszczypnął się w ramię, ale nie, nie śnił. Oparł się drżącą ręką o ladę i odważył się odchrząknąć, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. - Jestem… jestem Harry. Przepraszam cię za to wszystko, Jezu. Zostaw to, ja później posprzątam.  
\- Za późno, Harry. - Wzruszył ramionami, dzierżąc odłamki w obu garściach. - Gdzie mogę to wyrzucić? - spytał, spoglądając na chłopaka.  
\- Do mojej mogiły. - Zachichotał nerwowo Styles, po czym strzelił facepalma na to, co właśnie na głos powiedział. Przełykając ślinę z upokorzenia, chwycił spod lady mały kosz na śmieci i ostrożnie podszedł z nim do uczynnego klienta.  
Louis wyrzucił pozostałości tego, co kiedyś było kubkiem i otrzepał dłonie.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, każdemu mogło się zdarzyć. - Posłał mu olśniewający uśmiech, chcąc pokazać, że nie jest zły. - Uhm, paczkę Marlboro Light?  
\- Tak… Tak! Jasne… uhmm… Nigdy nie poznałem twojego imienia. - Harry obawiał się, że obietnica dana Niallowi nie będzie miała okazji się spełnić, więc postanowił zaryzykować. Odwrócił się szybko, żeby ukryć wściekłe rumieńce i wrócił za ladę z koszem na śmieci. Odłożył go i zaczął udawać, że szuka papierosów, aby tylko nie odwracać się z powrotem.  
\- Nazywam się Louis. - Oparł się o ladę, mimowolnie śledząc wzrokiem tyłek młodszego. Zagapił się, nie zauważając, że ten odwrócił się z paczką papierosów. Przełknął ślinę, natychmiast się prostując i udał, że szuka portfela. Rany, nie mógł być bardziej oczywisty!  
\- Cóż, Louis… Bardzo ci dziękuję za pomoc i za to, że mimo wszystko wciąż tu wracasz, więc, uhm… Dzisiejsza paczka na koszt firmy? - Harry czuł się bardzo niezręcznie, więc podrapał się w kark, bo jakby paczka papierosów miała uratować jego godność osobistą, ale cokolwiek.  
\- Oh, doprawdy jesteś uroczy! - na twarz Louisa wpłynął rozczulony uśmiech. - Ale czułbym się źle, okradając tak ślicznego chłopca. - Zostawił pieniądze, chwytając z ręki wciąż oszołomionego chłopa… Harry'ego, jego imię to Harry, paczkę papierosów. - Do jutra, kochanie! - Niemal rzucił się do wyjścia.  
Dzwoneczek smętnie kiwający się nad drzwiami i chłodny powiew oznajmiły Harry'emu, że Louis wyszedł.

 

Wieczorem Styles wracał do domu niczym na skrzydłach, z winem w plecaku, bo czemu miałby nie opijać z Irlandczykiem małego zwycięstwa? Wpadł do mieszkania z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, nie przejmując się tym, że Niall już siedzi na kanapie, w dodatku gra z jednym z jego współlokatorów, Edem, w FIFĘ. Cały rozanielony, bez słowa opadł na kanapę między nimi, przytulając ich do siebie.  
\- Co ty, na haju jesteś? - Skrzywił się na te czułości jego rudy kumpel.  
\- Właśnie - zawtórował mu Horan, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Louis - odparł po prostu Harry, z rozmarzonym uśmiechem.  
\- Co? Stary, coś ci się pojebało, jestem Ni…  
\- Chłopak od Marlboro Gold to Louis - przerwał mu młodszy przyjaciel.  
\- OMUJBOSZE, ZAGADAŁEŚ DO NIEGO W KOŃCU?? - Blondyn poderwał się w podekscytowaniu z kanapy, rzucając kontrolerem w głowę Eda.  
\- TAK. - Wyszczerzył się Harry. - Dałem mu swoją beanie, przedstawiłem się, zaoferowałem nawet darmową paczkę fajek, a on nazwał mnie ślicznym chłopcem i kochaniem!  
\- Jezus Maria, jestem z ciebie taki dumny! - Niallowi z emocji poleciały łzy z oczu i rzucił się na przyjaciela, ściskając go i obcałowywując jego policzki i czoło.  
\- Co jest z wami nie tak? - Parsknął Ed i wycofał się do swojego pokoju.  
\- Mam wino, musimy to uczcić! - wydarł się Harry, ocierając łzy z policzków Irlandczyka.  
\- Pewnie, w końcu się nie skompromitowałeś. - Zaśmiał się Horan, schodząc z przyjaciela i siadając obok niego.  
\- Ekhm… Tak to bym tego nie ujął… - Zachichotał nerwowo Styles, otwierając pomału butelkę.  
\- Co to znaczy? - Blondyn spojrzał na niego badawczo. - Co zrobiłeś?  
\- Em… - Harry spuścił wzrok. - Być może najpierw prawie go oplułem melisą, a potem strąciłem na niego kubek z nią i byłem w takim szoku, bo mnie dotknął, że to on musiał wszystko pozbierać, ale…  
\- HAROLD! - wrzasnął za nim Niall, ale Styles nie był taki głupi, dlatego znajdował się już zamknięty w swoim pokoju, z całą butelką czerwonego wina w ręce.

 

Tym razem dzień Louisa minął spokojnie. Szef przerzucił się na inny dział i przez cały dzień mógł obserwować pracowników biegających z naręczem papierów na ksero i z powrotem, podczas gdy on siedział wygodnie rozpostarty w swoim fotelu, popijając ukochaną kawę. Nie spóźnił się na metro, wybrał odpowiednią linię i był w domu wcześniej niż Zayn. A do tego poznał imię ślicznego chłopca - pomyślał, poprawiając w lustrze niebieską beanie, którą zapomniał mu oddać. Cóż, teraz jest już jego. Uśmiechnął się diabelsko, niemal tanecznym krokiem podążając pod prysznic.

Następnego dnia również zjawił się po papierosy, mimo jeszcze w połowie pełnej paczki. Nie mógł przecież zepsuć ich rytuału, prawda? Już od progu przeklinał na zimno, posyłając chłopakowi w loczkach promienny uśmiech i poprawiając jego beanie na włosach.  
\- Witaj, uroczy Harry!  
\- Em… Cześć, Louis - odparł na jednym, drżącym wydechu Harry, widząc, że chłopak ma na sobie jego czapkę. Jednocześnie odruchowo naciągnął swoją własną, kolejną, tym razem czarną beanie, żeby ukryć pryszcza, który wyskoczył mu na czole. Styles był idiotą. Zawsze na kacu wyskakiwały mu jakieś syfy, jednak nie powstrzymało go to wczoraj od opróżnienia całej butelki wina, z dobijającym się Niallem za drzwiami.  
\- Dzisiaj nic nie rozlewasz? - droczył się. - Żadnej herbaty?  
\- Nie, ja… Ugh… Mam tylko wodę - wychrypiał Harry, unosząc zakręconą butelkę mineralnej.  
\- Zachowaj na czarną godzinę. - Mrugnął do niego. - Więc, Harry, co robisz oprócz pracy tutaj?  
\- Em… W weekendy studiuję - odparł Styles, rumieniąc się, bo jego zauroczenie wykazuje nim zainteresowanie, jezu.  
\- Oh, co takiego? - spytał, pochylając się w stronę chłopaka. Obdarzył go miłym uśmiechem, rozglądając się po wnętrzu.  
\- Biznes. Same nudne rzeczy - wymamrotał, dodając w myślach: tak nudne jak ja.  
\- Żebyś mógł w przyszłości przejąć to miejsce? - zapytał ze śmiechem.  
\- Nie… Nie. Moje ambicje nie sięgają tak daleko. - Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało Harry, odsuwając wchodzący mu w oko loczek.  
\- Więc… Co chcesz robić w życiu? Pracować tu… zawsze?  
\- Nie, ja… Uhm, cóż… Myślałem o otworzeniu własnej cukierni. - Westchnął Styles, stawiając wszystko na jedną kartę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że większość facetów uznaje to za bardzo babskie marzenie, ale co on na to poradzi, że uwielbiał piec od małego, a dorabianie w piekarni w rodzinnym Holmes Chapel, kiedy chodził do szkoły średniej, tylko upewniło go, że chce się tym zajmować. - Chciałbym naprawdę sam prowadzić takie miejsce; w ciepłej, domowej atmosferze, gdzie pracownicy nie czuliby, że szef robi to dla pieniędzy. Ale jednak chciałbym się znać na biznesie, żeby moja firma dobrze prosperowała.  
\- Więc lubisz piec ciasta? - spytał zaskoczony tak nietypowym marzeniem. - Mój słodki chłopiec! - zagruchał, poklepując go po policzku w protekcjonalnym geście, ale niemal połknął swój język, kiedy zobaczył dołeczki. Pieprzone dołeczki. Czy ten chłopak może być jeszcze bardziej niesamowity? Zagryzł wargi, nie chcąc zrobić niczego głupiego, po prostu wpatrując się z zachwytem w jego oczy.  
\- Więc… Nie uważasz, że to zbyt kobiece zajęcie? - Wpatrzył się w niego z nadzieją Harry, nie mogąc pozbyć się z twarzy tego głupiego, radosnego uśmiechu.  
\- Kobiece? Dlaczego? - prychnął oburzony. - Każdy ma prawo robić w życiu to, co chce. Poza tym… mężczyźni w kuchni są po prostu lepsi. - Wzruszył ramionami. - I zdecydowanie gorący… - Przesunął po nim spojrzeniem.  
Nagle po sklepie rozniósł się dźwięk dzwoneczka i obaj podskoczyli. Louis natychmiast się wyprostował, posyłając niechętne spojrzenie kobiecie z uwagą rozglądającej się po półkach.  
\- Tak… - Zachichotał nerwowo wyrwany z transu Harry. - Cóż, Louis… Pewnie się śpieszysz, racja?  
Ten uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
\- Paczkę papierosów?  
\- Pewnie, trzymaj. - Zakaszlał Styles, sięgając po opakowanie złotych Marlboro i podając je Louisowi, niechcący dotykając jego dłoni.  
Louis posłał mu promienny uśmiech i zostawił na ladzie pieniądze.  
\- Do zobaczenia, słodki chłopcze!  
\- Do zobaczenia, mały chochliku - odpowiedział Harry z zakochanym uśmiechem, podczas gdy Louis był już na zewnątrz.

 

Po pracy Harry siedział ze swoim przyjacielem w Nando’s, starając się jednocześnie pisać pracę semestralną z psychologii biznesu na laptopie. Postawił blondynowi talerz skrzydełek z dużymi frytkami i ostrym ryżem, więc powinno go to przymknąć na jakiś czas.  
\- Jak tam sprawy z Louisem? - Oho, jednak nie na tak długo, jak myślał.  
\- Świetnie. - Uśmiechnął się do Horana znad ekranu.  
\- Wysyłacie sobie już nagie fotki? - Irlandczyk zaczął ruszać znacząco brwiami.  
\- Co? Ni, nie, nie wymieniliśmy się jeszcze nawet numerami! - Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela karcąco, bo nie jest typem od sextingu, a on doskonale o tym wie.  
\- I ty mi mówisz, że sprawy idą świetnie? - Niallowi zrzedła mina, a kawałek kurczaka wypadł z ust.  
\- Zważając na to, że jestem w stanie z nim normalnie rozmawiać, bez uszkadzania siebie albo rzeczy naokoło, to tak, sprawy mają się świetnie! - Wywrócił niecierpliwie oczami Styles.  
\- Jesteś beznadziejny - oznajmił mu blondyn i nie przejmując się urażonym spojrzeniem przyjaciela, postanowił, że sam się tym zajmie.

 

Kiedy Zayn wrócił do domu dzierżąc szkicownik pod pachą, Louis leżał rozciągnięty na całej długości kanapy, paląc i oglądając powtórki Gry o Tron. Rzucił mu tylko enigmatyczny uśmiech, wracając spojrzeniem do ekranu. Zayn zbystrzał, z nabożną niemal czcią odkładając na komodę szkicownik i dopiero kiedy upewnił się, że ten bezpiecznie leży, zsunął z nóg czarne buty i podążył zaciekawiony do salonu. Usiadł w kwiecistym, lekko przetartym fotelu wciśniętym pomiędzy kanapę i stolik i wbił w przyjaciela wyczekujące spojrzenie.  
\- Przeleciałeś go? - spytał, gdy to nie odniosło pożądanego efektu.  
Louis podskoczył i wydał z siebie na poły urażony, na poły rozbawiony pisk.  
\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie! - Sięgnął poduszkę zza siebie i rzucił nią w Zayna. Ten chyba tylko cudem jej uniknął, akurat pochylając się po paczkę papierosów leżącą na stoliku. Skrzywił się zaraz i odrzucił ją z powrotem, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.  
\- Jak możesz palić to gówno?  
\- Darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby. Nie podoba się, to przynieś swoje.  
Zayn westchnął i odpalił papierosa.  
\- Więc? Co z uroczym chłopcem ze sklepu?  
\- Oh, rozmawialiśmy!  
\- I?  
\- No, rozmawialiśmy.  
\- I tyle? - Zamrugał zdziwiony, wciąż czekając na ciąg dalszy.  
\- AŻ tyle! - Obruszył się Louis.  
Zayn wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem, zginając się wpół i kaszląc, gdy dym z używki dostał się do jego płuc.  
\- Gratuluję, w tym tempie może do Gwiazdki uda ci się zaprosić go na randkę. - Poklepał go po ramieniu i szybko czmychnął do siebie, unikając kolejnej poduszki.  
Louis westchnął cierpiętniczo, uświadamiając sobie, że to była jego ostatnia poduszka. Odchylił głowę na oparcie, krzywiąc się i wracając do oglądania, decydując, że jednak jest zbyt leniwy, by podnieść się z kanapy i pozbierać poduszki. On po prostu nie chciał się spieszyć, żeby nie spłoszyć Harry'ego!  
Tak sobie to tłumacz.

 

Następnego dnia rano Niall był razem z Harry’m w sklepie. Wcisnął mu kit, że chce się przygotować, bo też powinien dorabiać w jakimś sklepie, więc on będzie stał za kasą, kiedy młodszy chłopak będzie rozpakować towar. Gdy Styles był w łazience, blondyn cofnął mu zegarek w telefonie o godzinę, żeby nie wyleciał z zaplecza, jak tylko wybije 9:20. Upewnił się, że Harry jest zawalony kartonami i wyciągnął z tylnej kieszeni spodni wydruk opakowania Marlboro Gold. Odwrócił go na drugą, nie zadrukowaną białą stronę i zawiesił nad nią rękę z długopisem, zastanawiając się, jak napisać wiadomość do Louisa w stylu Stylesa… Po chwili go oświeciło i uśmiechając się fanatycznie, skopiował pismo swojego przyjaciela. Podniósł kartkę, przyjrzał się jej, zacmokał z zadowoleniem i przykleił jej brzeg taśmą do opakowania Marlboro Gold leżących na wierzchu. Teraz pozostawało tylko czekać na chłopaka… Usiadł sobie za kasą, po jakimś czasie przysypiając. Z drzemki obudził go dźwięk dzwonka wiszącego nad drzwiami wejściowymi. Oho, o wilku mowa! Niall szybko wstał, uśmiechając się do ukochanego swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Dzień dobry! - przywitał się z zaskoczonym przystojniakiem blondyn swoim teatralnym głosem.  
\- Uhm… cześć? - spytał niepewnie Louis, rozglądając się. - Jest Harry? - Od razu zganił się w myślach. Jak to głupio zabrzmiało!  
\- Nie! Chwilowo sprawy rodzinne przetrzymały go poza miastem, tak. Będzie dopiero popołudniu - skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem Horan, ściszając głos, żeby Harry nic nie usłyszał. - Złote Marlboro dla ciebie, tak?  
\- …Skąd wiesz? - Wpatrywał się w niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. O co tutaj chodzi?  
\- … Nasza firma dba o zadowolenie klienta, po każdej zmianie musimy składać raport, co było kupowane w jakich godzinach, nie da się więc nie zauważyć, że codziennie o 9:20 ktoś przychodzi kupić akurat te papierosy. Jest 9:20, uznałem więc, że to ty - wyrzucił z siebie ten stek bzdur Niall na jednym wydechu, licząc na to, że Louis kupi tę bajeczkę.  
\- Serio? - Wpatrywał się w niego tępo, po czym wzruszył ramionami. - Nieważne. Paczkę Marlboro light.  
\- Oi oi, kapitanie! - Zasalutował mu Irlandczyk, oddychając w myślach z ulgą. Położył na ladzie przygotowaną uprzednio paczkę.  
\- Ta… Dzięki. - Wciąż zdezorientowany Louis zapłacił za swoje papierosy i wciąż niepewnie zerkając na dziwnego chłopaka z irlandzkim akcentem, wyszedł. Jego humor momentalnie poszybował w dół, a tak liczył na rozmowę z uroczym chłopcem przed pracą. Właśnie, praca! Dopiero gdy stojąc na chodniku usiłował rozerwać folijkę, by dobrać się do zawartości, zauważył karteczkę przyklejoną do opakowania.

Drogi Lou!  
Wybacz, że dziś wysłałem mojego zwariowanego przyjaciela w poselstwie, ale byłem zbyt wielkim tchórzem, by wręczyć Ci tę kartkę osobiście.  
Bardzo Cię lubię, Louis. Chciałbym, by nasze spotkania odbywały się również poza sklepem, dlatego zostawiam Ci swój numer telefonu poniżej. Mam nadzieję, że Ty również mnie lubisz i napiszesz. :)  
0775 118 0791  
Całuję,  
Harry.

Niekontrolowany, lekko przerażający uśmiech rozciągnął jego usta. Harry był zdecydowanie najsłodszym, najbardziej uroczym i nieśmiałym chłopcem, jakiego Louis znał. Nie, żeby bałamucił chłopców na pęczki. Był tylko jeden. Harry. I Harry go lubił! Zapisał numer w telefonie (nikt nie musiał wiedzieć, że użył nieprzyzwoitej wręcz ilości emotikonek) i zgniótł karteczkę, pieczołowicie lokując ją w kieszeni dżinsów z zamiarem przepuszczenia jej przez niszczarkę dokumentów w pracy. Jeszcze mogłaby wpaść w niepowołane ręce i ktoś inny mógłby wykorzystać numer JEGO uroczego chłopca! Nie mógł się doczekać, aż napisze do niego, siedząc wygodnie w swoim fotelu w pra…  
Cholera jasna, praca!

 

Zadowolony z siebie Niall pognał na zaplecze, rzucając szybko do pleców Stylesa.  
\- Przestawiłem ci zegarek o godzinę wstecz, twoje ciasteczko już tu było, a ja mam zajęcia za chwilę, więc do zobaczenia jak już nie będziesz chciał mnie zabić! - I już go nie było.  
Harry odwrócił się oszołomiony, próbując przetrawić to, co właśnie powiedział do niego blondyn. Jak to Louis już tu był?! Jego podobno najlepszy przyjaciel pozbawił go ulubionej części dnia! Większość ludzi po prostu by się wściekła, ale Styles poczuł, że jest bliski łez. Zwiesił smętnie głowę i poszedł stanąć za kasą, mając nadzieję, że łzy nie polecą. Nie do końca się to udało, dlatego Harry spędzał swoją przerwę na lunch pociągając nosem nad sałatką cezar. Jego ciche przeżywanie smutku przerwał dźwięk nowego SMS-a. Chłopak pomału odłożył widelec, odblokował telefon i zmarszczył brwi, widząc, że to od nieznanego numeru. Wzruszając ramionami, otworzył wiadomość.

“Witaj, uroczy chłopcze! :) Naprawdę nie musiałeś uciekać się do pomocy przyjaciela - wystarczyło zapytać! ;)”

Skonfundowany wpatrywał się w litery widniejące na ekranie. Przecież tylko Lou tak go nazywał… Chwila moment… Niall! Ta irlandzka menda! Dał Louisowi jego numer! Wszedł w kontakty i zdenerwowany do niego zadzwonił.  
\- Tak?  
\- Niall, co ty dokładnie zrobiłeś, że Louis ma mój numer?? - zapytał głośno, ściskając uspokajająco płatki nosa.  
\- A co, napisał?! - Horan chyba w coś uderzył z podekscytowania.  
\- Tak, napisał, że nie musiałem uciekać się do twojej pomocy i po prostu zapytać, a ja nie wiem nawet, o co chodzi! - Harry odrobinę panikował, skubiąc swoją dolną wargę.  
\- Spokojnie, Harold. Po prostu napisałem mu uroczą karteczkę niby od ciebie i przyczepiłem ją do jego papierosów. - Zachichotał Niall.  
\- Ale co było na tej karteczce?! - pisnął Styles, rozszerzając oczy w przerażeniu. - Błagam, powiedz, że nic o rozdziewiczaniu…  
\- Jezu, Hazz, nie jestem aż taki zły. Dzięki za wiarę we mnie, wiesz - prychnął blondyn. - Nie pamiętam, co dokładnie tam napisałem, ale coś o tym, że chciałbyś widywać go poza sklepem.  
\- I co ja mam teraz zrobić?  
\- Odpisać mu? Coś nieśmiałego, w twoim stylu? Przecież mówiłeś, że możesz już z nim rozmawiać w miarę normalnie. - Westchnął Irlandczyk.  
\- Ta, tak zrobię. - Odetchnął Harry. - I… Ni?  
\- Hm?  
\- Dzięki za pomoc. - Uśmiechnął się chłopak do swojej sałatki.  
\- Haha, nie ma problemu! Bierz go! - Zaśmiał się Horan, rozłączając się.  
Harry przełknął głośno ślinę i drżącymi palcami wystukał krótką odpowiedź na wiadomość Louisa.

“Cześć, Lou! Wiem, że to było dziecinne, ale naprawdę się bałem, że mnie wyśmiejesz. :) “

Z mocno walącym sercem czekał na odpowiedź, a gdy ta przyszła, pisnął z zaskoczenia i upuścił telefon. Szybko go podniósł i otworzył nowego SMS-a.

“Dlaczego miałbym? Wiesz, naprawdę się dzisiaj zmartwiłem, kiedy zobaczyłem tego blondyna (farbowanego? chyba miał odrosty…) zamiast ciebie. Kupowanie papierosów, to mój ulubiony moment dnia.”

Harry się zapowietrzył i musiał powachlować się serwetką. Czy to dzieje się naprawdę? Z szerokim uśmiechem i błyszczącymi oczami odpisał:

“Nie wiem, tyle razy się przed Tobą skompromitowałem, że nie zdziwiłbym się, jakbyś uciekał, gdzie pieprz rośnie. Xx Swoją drogą przepraszam Cię za Nialla, potrafi być trochę… przerażający? Twoje kupowanie papierosów to również moja ulubiona część dnia, choć nie do końca to pochwalam, haha”

Czekając na odpowiedź Louisa, nawet nie zauważył, że jego przerwa na lunch już minęła, a on powinien z powrotem otworzyć sklep.

“Jego entuzjazm jest przerażający, to fakt. O której kończysz, uroczy chłopcze? Nick patrzy na mnie krzywo znad swojego biurka i obawiam się, że zaraz doniesie na mnie szefowi. Poszlibyśmy na jakiś obiad? xx”

HARRY ZNOWU UMARŁ. Louis zaprasza go na randkę. Louis. Perfekcja. Od. Papierosów. Zaprasza. Go. Na. Randkę. A jeśli z ekscytacji przebiegł parę razy naokoło po sklepie, wywalając się o swój plecak, to cóż… Nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć.

“ Codziennie kończę o 17, więc… Z chęcią z Tobą gdzieś pójdę. :)”

Z zaciśniętymi kciukami czekał na odpowiedź, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, czy by nie poprosić Liama o przywiezienie mu jakichś ubrań na przebranie - wytarte, czarne dżinsy plus rozciągnięta, szara bluzka nie wydawały się być rewelacyjną opcją na randkę.

“Do zobaczenia o 17, uroczy chłopcze! xx”

\- Jasna cholera. - wyrwało mu się głosem pełnym uznania, bo to naprawdę się dzieje.

“Nie mogę się doczekać xx”

Zauważając w końcu, która jest godzina, Harry szybko zablokował telefon i doskoczył do drzwi, żeby otworzyć sklep. Widząc stłoczonych pod wejściem ludzi, uśmiechnął się przepraszająco i nie zważając na ich pełne wyrzutu spojrzenia, był po prostu szczęśliwy.

 

Louis był rozkojarzony. Kilkukrotnie musiał wprowadzać dane do systemu, bo wciąż się mylił, dwukrotnie musiał iść na ksero, bo odbił tylko jedną stronę (w dwunastu kopiach!) i wlał do swojej kawy pełnotłuste mleko. Wzruszył jednak tylko ramionami i tanecznym krokiem podążył do swojego biurka.  
\- Jesteś dzisiaj podejrzanie szczęśliwy - zauważył Nick, łypiąc na niego badawczo.  
\- Uhum. - odparł nieuważnie, niczym zakochana nastolatka okręcając na palcu kosmyk włosów.  
\- Zaliczyłeś?  
Louis gwałtownie szarpnął dłonią, pociągając za włosy. Jęknął boleśnie, puszczając je i spojrzał ze złością na współpracownika.  
\- Jeżeli twój system wartości opiera się na ilości seksu, który otrzymujesz, to muszę ci naprawdę współczuć. Pewnie dlatego wiecznie jesteś niezadowolony - zauważył kąśliwie, logując się do systemu i zerkając na zegar wiszący na ścianie. Jeszcze tylko dwie godziny i będzie mógł zabrać swojego uroczego chłopca na randkę! Dokładnie w tym samym momencie zrobił się niemal biały, bo uświadomił sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie, do cholery, mógłby go zabrać.  
“Zayn, musisz mi pomóc!”

Kilka minut po siedemnastej, ubrany w obcisłe spodnie Zayna, które skutecznie odcinały dopływ krwi do strategicznych miejsc, spryskany jego perfumami i z tulipanem w dłoni, kupionym za jego pieniądze, popchnął drzwi osiedlowego sklepiku, gotów na spotkanie ze swoim Nemezis.  
Harry liczył właśnie dzienny utarg i kiedy podniósł głowę, spotykając swoim spojrzeniem te szczególne, niebieskie oczy, od razu pogubił się w obliczeniach. - Cześć uroczy chłopcze, gotowy? - zapytał, wręczając mu tulipana.  
\- Uhm… Tak, daj mi tylko chwilę na policzenie tego i zabranie rzeczy. - Styles odebrał od niego kolorowego kwiatka i uśmiechnął się z nieśmiałą wdzięcznością, mimo że właśnie musiał zacząć liczyć wszystko od nowa, do tego pod spojrzeniem Louisa niesamowicie się stresował.  
\- Pomóc ci w czymś? - zapytał, przechodząc za kontuar i stając obok Harry'ego.  
\- Hmm… W zasadzie i tak nie mogę się za bardzo przy tobie skupić… To znaczy! - Młodszy chłopak spalił buraka, podczas kiedy Louis kręcił głową z rozczuleniem. - Jakbyś mógł policzyć drobne i zapisać sumę na kartce? Byłbym wdzięczny. Ja pójdę na zaplecze się ubrać.  
\- Jasne. - Ucałował go w policzek, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. - Leć - powiedział, siadając do rachunków.  
Harry zamrugał powoli, po czym pomału ruszył tyłem w stronę zaplecza, obserwując pogrążonego w liczeniu monet Louisa. Kiedy dotarł do szatni, westchnął szczęśliwie i uśmiechnął się szeroko od ucha do ucha. Psikając się swoimi perfumami i rozsmarowywując je za uszami, zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że na myśl o nim zachowuje się jak podekscytowana, zauroczona dziewczynka, a kiedy już jest blisko niego, to nie może dojść do siebie i nie potrafi zrobić żadnego ruchu. Czy jeśli będą się spotykać, to Styles cały czas będzie zachowywał się w ten żenujący sposób? Nie, pora chwycić szczęście za nogi - pomyślał, dotykając lewego, zarumienionego policzka, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą przez moment spoczywały usta Louisa.  
Louis uważnie policzył pieniądze, sprawdzając wszystko dwa razy (tak dla pewności) i zapisując wszystko na kartce. Czekając na swoją randkę, zaczął rysować malutkie serduszka na marginesach.  
Harry wyszedł z zaplecza odrobinę niepewnie, w swojej jasnej, dżinsowej kurtce, czarnej beanie, plecakiem zarzuconym na plecy i wręczonym mu kwiatkiem w ręku. Uznał, że skoro Louis chce mieć uroczego chłopca, to dostanie uroczego chłopca. Podszedł do zajętego czymś chłopaka i zajrzał mu przez ramię, nie mogąc opanować chichotu na widok tych wszystkich serduszek.  
\- Ktoś tu się nam zakochał? - Uśmiechnął się promiennie, z dołeczkami i wszystkim.  
\- Mówisz o sobie? - Zaśmiał się, żartobliwie go szturchając. Złożył kartkę na pół i wsunął mu ją do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. - Zrób, co musisz i chodź, tu niedaleko jest całkiem urocza knajpka.  
\- Wszystko już zrobione, muszę tylko zamknąć drzwi, ale może znajdźmy się najpierw na zewnątrz. - Mrugnął do niego Styles, idąc w stronę wyjścia.  
Louis podał mu ramię, niczym rasowy gentleman i wyszli razem na zewnątrz. Od razu wysupłał z kieszeni paczkę papierosów, zerkając na chłopaka w czarnej beanie niemal niepewnie.  
\- No zapal sobie. - Przewrócił oczami Harry, oswobadzając ramię z uścisku starszego chłopaka. Przytrzymał za łodyżkę tulipana w zębach, w czasie kiedy zamykał sklep.  
Wielki uśmiech rozświetlił twarz Louisa, kiedy po uzyskaniu pozwolenia, wyciągnął papierosa i zapalił go. Nie chciał się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą, że mimo wszystko niesamowicie się stresował. Coby nie mówić, zależało mu na chłopcu, który mocował się właśnie z klamką. Kiedy udało mu się już zamknąć drzwi i ustawić alarm, pociągnął go w dół ulicy, splatając ich dłonie.  
Harry’emu, o dziwo, w ogóle nie przeszkadzał gryzący dym papierosowy. Był przeciwnikiem palenia, poza tym bierne palenie szkodzi jeszcze bardziej, jednak… Jeśli dzięki temu mógł iść z Louisem za rękę, to proszę bardzo. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zerkając na towarzysza, który wyglądał bardzo seksownie, wdychając i wydmuchując tę swoją truciznę.  
\- Więc, jak ci minął dzień, Harry? - spytał, ściskając lekko jego dłoń i zatrzymując przed wpakowaniem się na ulicę, centralnie pod koła srebrnego vauxhalla, którego kierowca jechał zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.  
\- Cóż… Dopóki PRAWIE NIE ZOSTAŁEM PRZEJECHANY - zaczął Harry, patrząc z wyrzutem na oddalający się samochód - to w miarę nudno. Rozpakowywałem towar na zapleczu, obsługiwałem, chodziłem trochę rozkojarzony przez twoje SMS-y, przez co klienci mnie teraz nienawidzą… A jak tobie minął dzień?  
\- A jak sprawy rodzinne? - zapytał, wyrzucając niedopałek i przydeptując go podeszwą. - Cóż, jeden z moich współpracowników usilnie starał się popsuć mi humor, na szczęście mu się to nie udało. - Posłał mu promienny uśmiech i bezpiecznie przeszli na drugą stronę ulicy, zmierzając w stronę niewielkiego lokalu wciśniętego pomiędzy fryzjera, a sklep z farbami.  
\- Jakie sprawy…? - Zmarszczył brwi Styles, patrząc zdziwiony na szatyna, ale po chwili zaklikało mu w głowie, że Niall musiał i jemu wcisnąć jakiś kit. - Em… Moja siostra! Ona… Miała dzisiaj rozprawę w sądzie i… Tak. Potrzebowała wsparcia moralnego - wyjaśnił, czując się źle z tym, że musi okłamać Louisa.  
\- To coś poważnego? - Zmarszczył brwi, otwierając przed nim drzwi lokalu.  
\- Cóż… Nie, w zasadzie to nie. Po prostu jakieś utarczki administracyjne. - Harry skrzywił się, zastanawiając się, czy to, co właśnie powiedział, ma w ogóle jakiś sens.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że szybko się wyjaśni. Poprosimy stolik dla dwóch - zwrócił się do jasnowłosej kelnerki z miłym uśmiechem.  
\- Oczywiście, proszę za mną - odparła i chwytając pod rękę dwie karty dań, ruszyła do stolika. - Życzą sobie panowie czegoś do picia? - zapytała, kiedy już usiedli.  
\- Kochanie?  
Styles odetchnął w myślach z ulgą, że Louis nie drążył dłużej tematu, jednocześnie uśmiechając się na zwrot użyty przez starszego chłopaka. Odłożył delikatnie swojego tulipana na stolik i dopiero potem zwrócił się do kelnerki: - Poproszę tylko wodę z miętą.  
\- Dla mnie cola, dziękuję. - Ta skinęła głową i odeszła, po chwili wracając z ich napojami i pojemnikiem wypełnionym wodą. Na kwiatek, jak stwierdziła z uśmiechem. - Na co masz ochotę? - zapytał, przeglądając kartę.  
\- Hmm… Myślę, że wezmę po prostu risotto - powiedział Harry, upijając łyk swojej wody. Spojrzał spod rzęs na zaopatrzonego w menu starszego chłopaka i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy dotarło do niego, jak wielkie ma szczęście. - Lou?  
\- Mmm? - odparł nieuważnie, nie podnosząc wzroku i wciąż studiując menu. Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując odczytać drobny druk w rogu strony.  
\- Czym się zajmujesz? - Uznał, że teraz to on wykaże zainteresowanie, w końcu… To wszystko może ich zaprowadzić do czegoś poważniejszego, racja?  
\- Pracuję w firmie zajmującej się reklamą, nic specjalnego. W wolnych chwilach udzielam się w teatrze. - Przywołał kelnerkę i złożył ich zamówienie.  
\- I ty to nazywasz niczym specjalnym? - Oburzył się Harry. - Och, daj spokój! W świecie szarych ludzi bez wyobraźni kreatywność jest niezwykłą cechą. A w jaki sposób udzielasz się w teatrze?  
\- Mój współlokator jest artystą, więc to, co robię, nie jest niczym specjalnym. Pomagam ze scenografią, razem z Zaynem, czasami gram też pomniejsze role.  
\- Porównywanie się do innych nie ma większego sensu, każdy z nas jest unikatowy. - Pokręcił gwałtownie głową młody chłopak, aż loki powpadały mu do oczu, a beanie odrobinę się zsunęła. - Moim zdaniem jesteś naprawdę niesamowitym człowiekiem, wręcz idealnym - mówił dalej w uniesieniu, nie zauważając drgających kącików ust Louisa. - No może poza tym paleniem. - dodał po chwili.  
Drugi chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu.  
\- Nie ma ludzi idealnych, tak? Ale w końcu, to przez moje papierosy się poznaliśmy. - Położył dłoń na jego dłoni.  
Harry z uśmiechem spojrzał na ich leżące na stoliku dłonie, po czym przygryzł dolną wargę i delikatnie obrócił dłoń tak, żeby mógł spleść swoje palce z tymi Louisa.  
\- Tak… Cieszę się, że zacząłem pracować akurat w tym sklepiku.  
\- Ja też - powiedział, przejeżdżając kciukiem po jego dłoni i odsuwając rękę, gdyż pojawiła się kelnerka z ich daniami. Uśmiechnęła się na ich jeszcze przed chwilą splecione dłonie i życzyła smacznego. - Więc? Co robisz w wolnych chwilach?  
\- Erm… Jak już znajdę chwilkę czasu i nie jestem zbyt zmęczony, to piszę piosenki? - odparł zarumieniony Styles, grzebiąc widelcem w swoim ulubionym włoskim specjale. Trochę wstydził się zdradzić Louisowi coś, co wie o nim jedynie mała garstka osób, ale w perspektywie wyjechania z oglądaniem filmów z Hugh Grantem… z dwojga złego pisanie piosenek wydawało się mniej upokarzające.  
\- Tylko piszesz, czy również komponujesz? - spytał autentycznie zaciekawiony, zabierając się do jedzenia.  
\- Komponuję tylko główne linie melodyczne, gram na gitarze naprawdę przeciętnie. Ale mój współlokator Ed pomaga mi je rozbudowywać. - odparł Harry, kiedy przełknął pierwszy kęs swojej potrawy. - Za to w mojej rodzinnej miejscowości miałem zespół z trzema kolegami ze szkoły i byłem wokalistą.  
\- Ten współlokator, Ed, jest muzykiem? Też pochodzi z tej miejscowości?  
\- Tak, występuje ze swoim akustykiem i własnym repertuarem, na razie głównie w barach rozsianych po całej Anglii, wcześniej Irlandii, ale jednak pozwala mu to na utrzymanie. - odpowiedział Harry, wycierając usta serwetką. - I nie, poznałem go dopiero po przeprowadzce do Londynu.  
\- To wspaniałe móc się utrzymywać z tego, co się kocha. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Chciałbym, aby teatr wystarczył, ale niestety, nie wszystko jest tak kolorowe… - Westchnął. - Więc… Dlaczego Londyn?  
\- Możesz mi opowiedzieć, jeśli oczywiście masz na to ochotę. - Harry spojrzał na niego badawczo, kończąc swoją porcję. - Londyn, ponieważ… Uhm… Myślę, że po prostu chciałem być jak najdalej od mojego chłopaka?  
Louis już otwierał usta, by podzielić się z nim swoimi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi aktorstwa, gdy nagle coś do niego dotarło.  
\- Chłopaka? - Jak to ktokolwiek śmiał tknąć JEGO uroczego chłopca?!  
\- Co? A nie, nie, byłego chłopaka. - sprostował Harry, uśmiechając się niezręcznie, bo jak można być tak głupim, by na randce walnąć coś o swoim chłopaku?  
\- Okej. - Louis powoli odłożył widelec i sięgnął po butelkę coli. - Chciałbyś mi o tym opowiedzieć?  
\- Ja… Nie, nie sądzę. Nie będę cię zanudzał historią o tym, jaki to byłem naiwny podczas naszej randki. Na pewno cię to nie interesuje. - Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie oplecione wokół szklanki z wodą. - To jak jest z tym twoim aktorstwem?  
Louis upił łyk napoju zanim go odstawił i chwycił dłoń chłopaka.  
\- Zrobił ci coś? - spytał badawczo, niemal przerażony własną troską. Nie był taki nawet w stosunku do swoich sióstr!  
\- Hm? Nie, przynajmniej nie w takim sensie, jak myślisz. Po prostu dopiero na balu maturalnym dowiedziałem się, że przez cały nasz trzyletni związek mnie zdradzał. - westchnął Harry, z bólem wracając myślami do momentu, w którym się wszystkiego dowiedział.  
\- Oh, to naprawdę okropne. Przykro mi. Też nie miałem szczęścia w związkach. - Wzruszył ramionami i odchylił się na oparcie.  
\- Nie rozumiem czemu. - Styles oparł łokcie na stoliku, a na wyciągniętych w górę rękach brodę, patrząc na szatyna. - Mam na myśli: jesteś pewny siebie, przystojny, seksowny, inteligentny…? To raczej ty powinieneś być łamaczem serc.  
Louis wybuchnął śmiechem. Zasłonił usta, rzucając przepraszające spojrzenie gościom w knajpce i usiłował się uspokoić.  
\- Cieszę się, że tak uważasz - powiedział, gdy już udało mu się złapać oddech. - Ale jestem też romantykiem i szukam czegoś stałego, a nie przygody na jedną noc. Co wyklucza większość potencjalnych randek.  
Harry zatrzepotał powiekami. Czy ten chłopak serio jest księciem na białym koniu?  
\- Ja… Uhm… Mam tak samo. - Zarumienił się Harry, zaczynając bawić się kwiatkiem, żeby ukryć swoje zakłopotanie.  
\- Jestem zaskoczony, że nikt wcześniej nie próbował usidlić tak uroczego chłopaka, jak ty.  
\- Dziękuję… - Spojrzał na niego nieśmiało Styles. - Ale wiesz… Byłem z Nickiem przez trzy lata, potem, gdy zerwałem z nim na oczach całej szkoły, rozpowiadał o mnie takie rzeczy, że… Dlatego przeniosłem się tutaj. Ale nie mam wielu znajomych, nie chodzę na imprezy, więc… Tak. - Zakaszlał nerwowo, bo wow, Styles, ty to umiesz być subtelny…  
\- Jesteś niesamowity. - Zaraz też pochylił się do niego przez całą długość stołu. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo chciałbym cię teraz pocałować… - wyszeptał, uważając, by otrzeć ustami o jego ucho.  
Harry niemalże dostał zawału, kiedy poczuł wargi Louisa na swoim uchu, więc drgnął w niekontrolowanym ruchu, uderzając kolanami w stolik i sprawiając, że pojemnik z kwiatkiem wylał się na starszego chłopaka.  
Louis z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy patrzył na wodę ściekającą ze stołu i moczącą ulubione dżinsy Zayna.  
\- Zbyt długo było dobrze. - Zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową. - Hej, nie przejmuj się! - Chwycił dłoń Harry'ego, gdy tylko zauważył jego zaszklone oczy. - Naprawdę nic się nie stało, spodnie i tak nie są moje. Cóż, pożyczyłem je od Zayna - wyjaśnił, widząc pytające spojrzenie swojego towarzysza. - Niestety, muszę się teraz przebrać. - Rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kelnerki i poprosił o rachunek, wyciągając z kieszeni portfel. - Nawet się nie waż - ostrzegł, zauważając, że ten również sięgnął do kieszeni.  
\- To chociaż chodźmy do mnie, dam ci coś do przebrania. - wyszeptał zawstydzony chłopak, na wszelki wypadek trzymając się z daleka od szklanki z wodą.  
Louis uregulował rachunek i chwycił Harry'ego za rękę.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że mieszkasz w miarę blisko. Prowadź!  
Styles przełknął głośno ślinę i uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie. W komfortowej ciszy zmierzali w kierunku jego mieszkania, ciesząc się po prostu swoim towarzystwem i mogąc namacalnie je poczuć. Harry był odrobinę zdziwiony, że Louis nie sięgnął po papierosy zaraz po wyjściu z restauracji - ale cóż, może mu je zalał? W niespełna pięć minut znaleźli się pod jego blokiem. Styles wpisał kod cyfrowy i pociągnął starszego chłopaka do windy. Kiedy wsiedli do środka, wcisnął przycisk z czwórką i oparł się o metalową ścianę naprzeciwko szatyna, przymykając ociężale powieki.  
Louis potarł jego plecy w uspokajającym geście.  
\- Jest twój współlokator? - spytał, gdy winda się zatrzymała i wysiedli, zmierzając pod odpowiednie drzwi.  
\- Tak, powinni być, w końcu piątek jest dopiero jutro. - Wzruszył ramionami Harry, chwytając za klamkę i otwierając drzwi. - Niall też tu wpada, kiedy tylko chce, nawet jak mnie nie ma.  
\- Jesteście ze sobą blisko, prawda? - Wsunął się za nim do środka, od razu zabierając się za zdejmowanie vansów.  
\- Jak bracia. - uśmiechnął się Styles. - Poznaliśmy się jako dzieciaki na obozie muzycznym.  
\- Niall też komponuje? - Był autentycznie zainteresowany.  
\- Tak. - Przytaknął Harry i zaprowadził go do salonu, gdzie na kanapie siedział Ed otoczony zapisanymi kartkami. Pewnie dopracowywał Thinking Out Loud. - Louis, to Ed, Ed, to Louis.  
\- O. To ten chłopak, o którym ciągle gadacie z Niallerem? - Sheeran poderwał głowę i przyjrzał się z zainteresowaniem szatynowi.  
\- Ed! - wycedził przez uśmiech ostrzegawczo Styles.  
\- Naprawdę? - Louis zaczął się śmiać. Już polubił tego gościa. - Oh kochanie, to naprawdę urocze! - Pogłaskał jego policzek.  
\- Oj, daj spokój! - Prychnął urażony Harry, odwracając ostentacyjnie głowę. - Wiesz, jaki jest Niall. Raz mu o tym wspomniałem i zaczął tworzyć niestworzone historie.  
\- On? - Spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco rudy chłopak. - Przecież to ty codziennie wymyślałeś jakieś alternatywne rzeczywistości, w których masz odwagę go poderwać i nas tym zadręczałeś.  
\- Ed! - wrzasnął skompromitowany Styles.  
\- No już, już kochanie - zagruchał, pociągając chłopaka na kanapę, na której przed chwilą usiadł. - Przecież w końcu zebrałeś się na odwagę, prawda? To Harry wpadł na pomysł, aby napisać mi liścik, który przykleił do papierosów, które codziennie kupowałem - poinformował Eda.  
\- Och, doprawdy? - Sheeran uniósł złośliwie jedną brew. Nie, nie, błagam, nie… - Bo wcześniej był tu Ni i mówił coś innego…  
\- Czy to jest w ogóle ważne?? - Poderwał się ze swojego miejsca, nie dając dokończyć współlokatorowi żenującej prawdy. - Lou jest przemoczony, musi się przebrać!  
Pociągnął zaskoczonego Louisa za rękę do swojego pokoju i czym szybciej zamknął drzwi.  
Starszy chłopak przez chwilę rozglądał się zdezorientowany, po czym zaplótł dłonie na piersi i spojrzał karcąco na chłopaka. Swojego chłopaka?  
\- Okej, o co tam chodziło?  
\- Emm… O to, że wtrącają się w moje życie bardziej niż powinni? - spróbował Harry, przygryzając dolną wargę i opierając się plecami o drzwi.  
\- Doprawdy? Harry, przestań kręcić.  
\- Ok. - Odetchnął głęboko Styles. - Chcesz znać prawdę?  
\- Tak! - wykrzyknął zdenerwowany. - O co chodzi? Tak naprawdę nie chciałeś się ze mną umówić i to wszystko, to jakiś żart?  
\- Co?! Nie! - Harry chciał podejść do Louisa i dotknąć go uspokajająco, ale zamarł z wyciągniętą ręką i nagle zwiesił głowę. - Świetnie. Powiem ci wszystko. Więc… Znając życie, po tym, co ci powiem, będziesz chciał wyjść, więc może najpierw przebierzesz spodnie, żebyś się nie przeziębił?  
\- Kochanie? - Louis sam pociągnął go w swoje ramiona. - Co się stało? - odgarnął mu włosy z czoła i złożył na nim czuły pocałunek.  
Harry wypuścił drżący oddech, zaciskając palce na jego koszulce. - Po prostu… Twój uroczy chłopiec jest kłamcą. Jestem zbyt żałosny, by cokolwiek samemu zrobić. To Niall napisał tę kartkę, nie ja. Chciał mi pomóc, bo wiedział, że sam sobie nie poradzę. Zrobił to bez mojej wiedzy. Byłem wtedy na zapleczu, nieświadomie rozkładając kartony, a nie poza miastem. Żadne sprawy rodzinne, Gemma nie miała żadnej rozprawy sądowej. Okłamałem cię z tym wszystkim, przepraszam. Nie zostawiaj mnie! - Z oczu młodszego chłopaka poleciały łzy poczucia winy.  
Louis niemal odruchowo przytulił chłopaka do siebie, wciąż przetrawiając jego słowa.  
\- Więc Niall napisał tę karteczkę, bo ty się bałeś? - upewnił się.  
\- Tak! - Zaszlochał rozdzierająco Styles, bo być może był po prostu zakochanym panikarzem i w jego oczach przedstawiało się to gorzej niż szekspirowskie dramaty.  
Czułość zalała Louisa. Ten chłopak naprawdę był niesamowity! Uniósł jego podbródek i zajrzał w zapłakane oczy.  
\- Och kochanie, jesteś całkowicie uroczy! - Pochylił się i w końcu pocałował go.  
Harry z zaskoczenia niemalże zachłysnął się własną śliną, ale po chwili odwzajemnił pocałunek z pasją, która zaskoczyła ich obu.  
Całowali się powoli, badając nawzajem swoje granice i poznając smak. Oderwali się od siebie dopiero, gdy zabrakło im tchu. Louis odsunął zabłąkany kosmyk z twarzy Harry’ego, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem.  
\- Jesteś najbardziej uroczym stworzeniem, jakie spotkałem.

 

Następnego dnia rano Niall postanowił wpaść do Harolda przed jego pracą zapytać go o to, jak poszła randka z szatynem. Dlatego teraz otwierał mieszkanie przyjaciela swoim własnym kompletem kluczy. Styles nie musiał wiedzieć, że je sobie dorobił, prawda? Na palcach skradał się po apartamencie, którego wszyscy mieszkańcy jeszcze spali, w kierunku pokoju Loczka. Delikatnie spróbował otworzyć drzwi… Uff, na szczęście nie były zamknięte. Wszedł cicho do środka, z zaskoczeniem dostrzegając owszem, śpiącego Harry’ego… ale z obejmującym go Louisem. Horan szybko chwycił się za usta, żeby nie wydostał się z nich pisk radości, nie odpuścił sobie jednak małego, skromnego tańca zwycięstwa. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał z rozczuleniem na zakochaną, uśmiechającą się przez sen parę i pomyślał, że może jednak nie jest takim złym przyjacielem.

**Author's Note:**

> Znajdziecie nas także na platformie Tumblr!
> 
> Fenrissa: https://wonder-holic.tumblr.com/  
> Galway Girl: https://drunkmeisbestme.tumblr.com/


End file.
